


Murphy's Mouth

by Bloodysyren



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Connor MacManus/Murphy MacManus
Kudos: 10





	Murphy's Mouth

Connor had been staring at Murphy's mouth for the past five minutes. Not even very intently, just that blank kind of lazy staring where you don't even realize you're doing it. He watched as his brother took a drag off of his cigarette, licked his lips, and put it back. Connor puffed at his own, realizing that it was getting down to the filter. He stubbed it out and lit another one, needing something to do with his hands. He sat back down on the couch and tried to focus on something else. But fortunately, Murph was the most interesting thing in the room..

"Do you see something you like?" Murphy's voice floated over Connor's head, making him jerk in surprise at being caught. He pressed his cigarette between his fingers and exhaled the smoke through his nose. Connor still couldn't take his eyes from his brother's mouth. The way his lips twisted up into that knowing sexy smirk didn't help either.

"Maybe..."

"You know...I finally found a use for that stupid fucking rope of yours." Murphy scoffed, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Connor took a swig of his cold coffee, curious.

"Want me to show you?" Murphy's lips were a shimmering pink from where he had licked them and Connor felt a sudden tightness in his jeans. He could hardly restrain himself from dropping to his knees and taking his brother's half-hard length in his mouth. He was craving it. He could almost feel it heavy in his hands, taste that sweet prejack on his tongue. It made him dizzy just thinking about it.

"Sure." He said absent-mindedly. He stood on shaking legs as Murph pointed and directed him to the center of the room that was their entire world. Murphy undressed his brother and pushed Connor to his knees, slowly binding his wrists and ankles together, a thin smooth piece of black rope giving him just a little wiggle room. Connor inhaled suddenly, not realizing he was holding his breath. Murphy came and squatted on his haunches gazing intently at his stoic brother.

"What do you think of that?" Murphy almost cackled in glee, cupping Connor's chin in his rough hand. Connor could feel his cock stand at attention, sure that he had a sultry, whorish look in his eyes.

"I think I just fell in love with you." Connor whispered, his bedroom eyes flaring into his brother's steely ones. Murphy stood and undid the clasp of his jeans, the smell of his brother's body wafted over Connor's senses, making his mouth water.

"You've always been in love with me, greedy boy." Murph cooed, pulling himself free from his boxers and presenting himself to his cock-starved brother. Connor could only lean forward slightly, mouth open. Expectant. He glanced up at Murphy longingly, wanting to feel his brother's heavy sex in his mouth.

Murphy shifted and pressed his length along Connor's slick warm tongue, feeling his brother suckle against the flared head. A contented sigh fluttered from Murphy's lips, and he pushed forward slightly, the damp suction increasing as Connor opened his throat, swallowing against his brother's thick sex. Connor felt himself twitch, his fingers straining against the smooth rope as the cool trickle of precome slid down his shaft. He was sure that Murphy could probably both see and smell his obvious excitement and that was even more arousing. Knowing that he was completely at his twin's mercy; Murphy was completely in control.

Connor was so focused on getting his brother off that he was suddenly jerked back to reality when Murphy pulled himself from between his twin's lips and sunk to his knees, sliding his damp erection along Connor's hip, making his brother flinch and moan, leaning forward greedily for a kiss. Murphy pressed his lips to Connor's as he wrapped them both in the circle of his fingers. His twin was panting against that teasing mouth, fingers tightening in his bonds.

"Is this what you wanted?" Murphy purred, tightening his grip and visibly seeing Connor flinch in his bonds. He couldn't help being such a tease. Seeing his brother shaking from need was one of life's little pleasures. And it drove Murphy crazy. He leaned forward and caught his twin's lips in a searing kiss, moving down to the pulse point of his throat. Connor could only moan, loving the attention. He was feeling dizzy; drunk with pleasure.

Leaning his head back, Connor groaned; a deep heavy purr of a sound that made Murphy want to make him come. He sped his hand up on the two of them, sliding his other between Connor's legs, squeezing teasingly at those heavy bundles of nerves. Connor couldn't stop the wanton sounds that spilled from his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the heat building in the pit of his stomach. Murphy was working him over; and feeling his brother's slick shaft pressed so tightly against his and those strong calloused fingers stroking them together was making Connor's head spin.

"Want me to make you come?" Murphy questioned, fingers still working on his brother's heated flesh.

"With moves like that, you'll make me come..." Connor ground out huskily, feeling his hips shoot forward to meet his twin's pleasured thrusts. He felt himself jerk and sighed against Murphy's damp lips as he came in thick sweet ribbons, watching as it splattered against Murphy's hips. His brother came soon after, coating Connor's softening erection and his own sweat-slick fingers with his release.

Murphy stood up and retrieved a towel, intending to clean himself off, but Connor had his mouth open expectantly and he suckled on each of Murphy's fingers until his brother's cock was standing at attention again. Murphy undid the ropes and Connor stood to his feet, his joints protesting with sickening cracks.

"That was a pretty good way of using my rope. But I can think of a few more ways..." Connor said, cheekily, eyeing the bed and his brother's dripping erection. He slid the rope through his fingers and tackled Murphy onto the bed.


End file.
